Fallout Tetris
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: A Wastelander accidentally finds a game of Tetris after falling down a flight of stairs, she soon takes it and heads over to an nearby town to get it cashed in. Oneshot.


Angela Reznov was your average 14 year old wastelander. She has brown shag haircut and is wearing a pair of Eyeglasses and a Wastelander Settler's Outfit, traveling through the Mohave Wasteland is no fun if you are in dire need of water.

Even though Angie is a softie, her will isn't broken that easily. She manages to survive by living off the land, usual gathering for food from the local plants and manages to recycle her own urine using a portable still. Due to commitment to survivalism, she has a healthy appetite that is difficult to satisfy.

This resulted in her growing a small pot belly, a little fat might help since she is in the middle of nowhere. With the high noon sun beating down on her, she manages to get on top of a really high hill in order to get her bearings. "Let's see," she said as she reads a pre-war map, "I must be 120 kilometers away from Vegas, what a long haul."

Doing some mental math, she manages to calculate that it would take her almost 2 days to reach New Vegas. She groans at her answer, after walking for days without rest her muscles are starting to cramp up on her.

She lays on the mountain and stares up at the sky as vultures circle overhead, she sat up and pushed her glasses up her tiny nose before packing the pre-war map into her backpack. From a distance, she manages to make out what looks like a town.

She put her backpack back on and slides down the mountain. After getting back onto the main road, she ran straight for the town. When she got there, she noticed it's abandoned. It's a ghost town, it looks like a pre-war suburb. Abandoned homes line up in orderly fashion, looking like they're deteriorating at the same time. Angie walked up to one of the homes and opened it.

The whole place was empty, it looks like what's left of an average family household. Her first instinct is to find food in the kitchen, opening up all the cupboards revealed no Sugar Bombs and Pork N' Beans. The fridge of course contained what looked like rotten meat, but their was a Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle inside. She reached in and pulled the bottle out, the root beer was warm to the touch.

She puts it in her backpack and heads to check out the basement, she opened the door and was about to descend when she tripped at the first step. Angie fell down the stairs hard, her thick skull managed to protect her from serious injury as she flopped into a large pile of scrap metal and scrap electronics. Groaning in pain and frustration, she sat up and pushed the junk aside.

"Ow," she mumbled as she places her hand on the ground to support herself. Angie soon felt something plastic, then picked up whatever her hand is holding. It looked like an expensive pre-war calculator, she removes the cover and noticed the screen is well intact. There were a few buttons, nothing indicated that this is a calculator. She soon noticed the print painted on the service of the small electronic device, it read: Tetris.

"Tetris?" Angie asked herself, "What's tetris?"

She manages to find the switch to the game and turns it on, she fiddles around with it and realized it was a game. It took her awhile to figure out how to play Tetris, she fell in love with the game and began playing for four hours straight. With that, she turns it off and places it in her backpack before leaving the ghost town.

She continues her trip to New Vegas, still thinking of food. She approaches a small town that is inhabited, and eventually finds a library within that town. Inside the library, she skims through the bookshelves looking for a book to find. She manages to find a book about Tetris and pulls it out of the shelf, then Angie went to a chair where she sat down to read it.

The book talks about the history of Tetris, and the song Korobeiniki. Realizing that the game she found could make her a fortune of caps, she places the tetris book into her backpack, grabs the game, and rushes out of the library.

She heads for the town mechanic, the mechanic was sitting behind the counter of the workshop when Angie walked in. "Looks like another nerd walking through," he comment, "We've been getting those a lot lately."

"Have you heard of a game called Tetris?" asked Angie.

"Sounds like an Urban Legend to me," said mechanic, "A pre-war treasure waiting to be found."

"I found the pre-war treasure," said Angie as she pulls out the game and shows it to the mechanic.

"Your kidding?" he asked when he saw the game for himself, "I thought it was a myth but... it's for real!"

"You think you can make copies of it?" asked Angie.

"Well, I don't have such equipment here." said the mechanic, "But I'll might have the Crimson Caravan Company to look into the matter, this Tetris game will might have a change to rise in fame once more."

"I found a book explaining the history of tetris," said Angie as he showed him the book, "At the nearby library."

"I never knew we had books like these," said the mechanic, "This is going to make us a whole lot of caps once we start mass production of this game once more, you know of anyone who can help?"

"I got several contacts in Colorado," said Angie, "South of Denver, they are great experts on Pre-war and Post-war technology."

"By god," said the mechanic, "I've been wanting such a game since I was a child, I grew up in one of those vaults you know."

"Me too," said Angie.

"What's your name by the way?" asked the mechanic.

"Angela Reznov," answered Angie, "What's your name?"

"Rick," said the mechanic, "I think we'll be great partners for this momentary find of yours."

"Of course we would," said Angie.


End file.
